


Chocolate Frogs and Hazy Dreams

by jisungbabe



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae is REAL in this one, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Mark, Insomnia, M/M, Strangers to enemies, gryffindor jackson, hufflepuff youngjae, hufflepuff yugyeom, i have a thread describing each of them in this series if u want it, ravenclaw jinyoung, slytherin bambam, slytherin jaebum, yugbam is so cute i love myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungbabe/pseuds/jisungbabe
Summary: Jinyoung is tired. He's tired of the two loud troublemakers behind him in Charms class. He's tired of his mother pestering him with owls every day about their Christmas plans.But most of all, he's tired because his mind won't stop racing and ticking and moving. But wizards don't really focus on mental health do they? Not when they're supposed to be smart and cunning and wise. Not when their mind is supposed to be their greatest weapon.So Jinyoung is tired. And Mark isn't helping.





	1. Tired

Jinyoung was tired. That alone is an understatement.

He had been tired because in the past week alone, he had 3 new Charms assignments (which is because he has two annoying, loud dimwits behind him who decide THIS is the class they have to be the loudest in), quidditch practice everyday, and at least 4 different essays for the rest of his classes he had to deal with. Hogwarts was a small school and it still surprised Jinyoung that all of his professors would still put all of the tougher assignments all into one week.

He was tired because for some unknown reason, his father had decided to take off with his new stepmother to Northern France for Christmas break and his mother wanted him to come visit her in the US. Despite being a tempting offer to explore a foreign country, he couldn't go for more reasons than he just hates his mother these days. Overbearing and always worrying. She had plenty to worry about, but as far as she was concerned, he was in perfect mental health. She was more worried about his physical well-being so that when he went back to quidditch, he could be captain in his sixth year.

He was tired because in the past month alone, he had almost 10 hours of sleep total.

Jinyoung dealt with insomnia in a quiet way. At night, in the dorms, he would turn over and act like he was fast asleep but as soon as the sun came up the next morning, the rest of his dorm mates wouldn't be able to find him. Most of the time, he spent his sleepless nights in the common room, reading books that caught his interest more often than not.

But this past month, something had been gnawing on his brain, edging him closer to the constant state of consciousness, insanity begging to be let in.

Jinyoung would just have to wait until the Christmas break where he could sleep alone in the dorms and hopefully spend the last of the year catching up on the one thing that felt forbidden to him.

 

But until then, Jinyoung had to deal with Mark Tuan.

Mark Tuan wasn't anybody out of the ordinary. He was a cocky, smug Gryffindor whose mind always revolved around himself. He was self absorbed and didn't focus on studies but rather only quidditch. This in turn made him one of the best seekers they had had in years, but Jinyoung couldn't afford to let that distract him when he himself was a pretty good chaser. If he did work hard enough like his mother wanted him to, he could make team captain easily in the next year.

But Mark Tuan made it impossible to feel good about getting the marks Jinyoung did in Charms. Although Charms wasn't his best class, he still wanted to do well and make higher grades than most of the class. Besides, that's what he was used to for most of his classes. But Mark Tuan made the highest grades in that particular class. He outshone the rest of the class and made Jinyoung look like a bumbling fool on more than one occasion.

That's why Jinyoung hated Mark Tuan (or that's what he told himself), and he would continue to hate him until they were graduated and gone from each other for good.

 

Jinyoung woke from his hour of sleep with a start, his eyes shifting nervously around the dorms. For once, he got some sleep, his mind feeling at rest for the first time in a few days. He looked out the window of the dormitory, watching the sun rise from the depths of the horizon. There was a silence in the dorms for once, and Jinyoung took it in with a great stride. When he stood to stretch, a few bones popped and creaked. He felt freshened, his mind running over his brief but wild dream.

He had dreamed that there was a man standing in this far away field, his head hung low as he walked towards Jinyoung. He was pushing forward as if he was walking in mud, trying to get to this man. When he finally got close enough to see his face, he saw blood covering his body and before he could tell who it was, the mud swallowed him whole. That's when Jinyoung woke up, sweaty and refreshed.

The harsh reality of his dreams were always shocking to Jinyoung. They felt realistic to him, his own feeling felt in each moment of the other world he traveled to.

When he finally looked away from the window, he made his way down to the bathrooms to get ready for the day, a smile gracing his face. It was a rarity for Jinyoung to sleep so today was going to be a good day. When he got down there, Jihoon was already at a sink, brushing his teeth. Jihoon was at least a year younger than Jinyoung, but for how short he was, he felt like he was at least three. Jinyoung himself wasn’t very tall, but Jihoon came up to his chin, barely above that and it showed when he was slouched down in the morning. The two of them were good friends, their late night antics pulling them out of their slump every now and then. When Jihoon couldn’t sleep because of his anxiety, Jinyoung was up with his insomnia.

“You were out when I woke up. It was weird,” Jihoon spit out his toothpaste and wiped away some of the excess.

“Yeah. I actually got an hour of sleep,” Jinyoung smirked more to himself than to Jihoon. The other nodded and went on with washing his face. The two of them got ready in silence and as soon as Jihoon left the bathroom, Jinyoung looked over at the window of the bathroom again. The sun was shining through with a glint of gold. It cast over the mirrors, extending the golden bath across the entire side of the bathroom. Jinyoung basked in the continuous warmth for a moment before splashing his face once more with cold water. He left the bathroom, a towel over his shoulder and a warm heart.

As soon as he got back to the dorms where he could really take a moment to himself, he looked around at everybody else in their beds. With O.W.L.S coming up, most of them were pretty stressed and staying up till all hours of the night preparing. The worst thing about Ravenclaws wasn’t their knack for knowing so much, but rather, their lack of wanting to know about what was right in front of them. Knowledge is endless and beautiful, growing everyday where the learner can never know everything but just enough to edge out the curiosity to learn the next thing. Just last week, Jinyoung looked up the entire history of Hogsmeade and not for anything due but just because he could. Should he have? Definitely not, there were far more pressing things to be done, but it was all in front of him.

Jihoon memorized every name of every muggle plant he could find over the summer just to come back and tell them all to Jinyoung. They made a game of trying to name as many as they could before the other ran out.

Most of the other Fifth Year’s were in the same boat as Jinyoung, just with a couple of hours of sleep more than him. As far as he knew, he was the only one who knew which bed in the infirmary was the most comfortable to lay in as he drank Draught of Peace over and over again. The potion would help for the most part, but he would end up in the same place over and over again where he couldn’t really sleep that much at all. It wasn’t anxiety and no matter how many times he told that to Madam Pomfrey that it didn’t help, her lack of “muggle related illness” knowledge always hindered her in the end. The both of them would go toe to toe about how Jinyoung just needs to sleep and her telling him he needs to take care of his anxiety.

There’s no anxiety for Jinyoung. He felt pretty confident in himself. There’s never any racing hearts or panic attacks. He just _didn’t_ sleep. He couldn’t. The more he thought about it, the more it felt like a broke record.

_Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. How many curtains are in this dorm? Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. 26. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Is there a clean pair of pants I can use for today? Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Where did I put my robes? Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Did Jihoon clean some of my clothes for me? Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Those are too big for him. Can’t sleep. Must be mine. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Did I finish my Charms homework? Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Those two brats are on my last nerve. Can’t sleep. Why won’t they just shut up. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. If I didn’t have Potions halfway across the damn campus, I could probably-Can’t sleep-get there in time to actually get a better seat. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. And then there’s the whole having to avoid Mark and Jackson by the stairwells around that time too. Can’t sleep. That adds at least another minute to my run. Can’t sleep. Am I always running to that class? Can’t sleep. These are definitely Jihoon’s robes. Can’t sleep. Where are mine? Can’t sleep. Shit, they’re still dirty. Can’t sleep. Do I have a sweater? Can’t sleep. Cool, clean sweater. Can’t sleep. Did I get everything collected for Divination? Can’t sleep. Need homework for Muggle studies. Can’t sleep. Maybe I should’ve taken Care of Magical Creatures. Can’t sleep. No, muggles are way too interesting. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Plus, Youngjae is in that class and helps me focus. Jaebum is way too lucky. Can’t sleep. Need notebook for Jaebum. Can’t sleep. Finally, I think I have everything. Can’t sleep. Wish classes didn’t start for another three hours. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Can’t sleep._

After about five minutes he was downstairs in the common room, curious about how many painted stars disguised as paint specks there were in the blue ceilings. His mind still reeling as he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were only a few students at the tables when he sat down with his books, opening one of his text books to the page he was reading last. If he forced himself to read this page only, then he would finally get done with at least one of the piling assignments he had.

“What are you doing, Park?” there was a suddenly deep, monotone voice by his ear.

  
He chuckled, his smirk growing as he didn’t even bother to look up, “Jaebum if you just tried to scare me, it really didn’t work.”

“It’s breakfast. Didn’t you know it’s unhealthy to eat and read at the same time?” Jaebum laughed for a moment as Jinyoung finally looked over at his best friend, a tired look on his face.

“I don’t even have a response to that. You’re an idiot,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and focused back on his book, trying to finish at least the passage he was working on before Jaebum interrupted him again.

“What are you doing after classes today?” Jaebum rolled a pencil between his fingers, his eyes glistening in the morning light.

“No answer will satisfy you. What do you want to do?” Jinyoung sighed, looking over at his friend again.

“Bingo. Right answer. We’re going to meet up at this duel club,” Jaebum leaned in closer. “Nobody is supposed to have heard of it and it’s only for fifth years and up. Please, just come with me.”

“Are you taking Youngjae too?” he hummed as he bit into an apple.

“Of course,” Jaebum eyed the apple, his own stomach growling from the breakfast he hadn’t even touched yet.

“They why do I need to go?” Jinyoung sighed as he closed his book. There was no way he would get any reading done arguing with Jaebum.  
“To stimulate your mind. You’re up at that hour anyways,” Jaebum shrugged.

“Thought it was after classes,” Jinyoung blew out a puff of air as he stretched his shoulders.

“Okay maybe not after classes, but after hours. But I want to go to the library and look up the rules of most duel clubs they have nowadays. You’re better at that stuff anyways,” Jaebum nudged him.

“I have qudditch practice around 4, then I can go to the library,” Jinyoung sighed and Jaebum started to get excited, “But I can’t go to the duel club.”

“Why not?” Jaebum’s face fell, “You’d be so good at it!”

“Duel club probably means Mark,” Jinyoung frowned. He wasn’t really excited about spending an hour with Mark rant off different spells to use towards attacks. “And it’s after hours and if I get caught outside of the dorms one more time after lights out, I’m pretty much screwed.”

“Jinyoung, don’t get caught,” Jaebum deadpanned like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“Oh how smart of you. Considering the last three times I’ve been caught have been with you and you almost bail on me every single time. If I hadn’t used the _incarcerous_ spell on you last time, I would’ve been the only one in trouble,” Jinyoung scoffed.

“Look, I promise, you won’t get caught and Mark probably won’t even be there. Besides, if he is, then think about how you can beat and humiliate him,” Jaebum smirked. The two of them looked at each other before Jinyoung let out a defeated sigh.

“Fine,” he shook his head, “How do you do that?”

“I’m a genius. See you in Potions,” Jaebum stood and made his way back to the Slytherin table, his eyes glancing longingly over at the Hufflepuff table, before sliding into his own table. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and opened his book again, his eyes glancing downwards over the mix of words. _Can’t sleep._

“Jinyoungie,” a high pitched whine floated over his way and he looked over to see Yugyeom across from him at the table. Jinyoung would never get any of this reading done. The two of them stared at each other before he continued, his words light and airy, “Have you finished that last Charms assignment?”

“No,” Jinyoung was direct with a clipped tone.

Yugyeom pouted and leaned over closer, putting his elbow on Jinyoung’s almost empty plate, “You aren’t lying because Bam and I made your ink explode on you last week, right?”  
Jinyoung gritted his teeth and felt his anger rising slightly as he pulled his plate away, muffin crushed and all, “Not at all. I haven’t finished the last _three_ assignments because of you two.”

Yugyeom’s teasing glint disappeared as he forced out a loud sigh, “You know that Mark could-”

“No,” Jinyoung stopped him. “I don’t need tutoring.”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow and turned away, flicking away the crumbs of Jinyoung’s destroyed muffin from his sleeves of his yellow sweater. Jinyoung breathed out and looked back down at his book, eyes growing heavy already with exhaustion from everybody else around him. _Can’t sleep._ It was like this every morning. The same people would bother him for something or he would somehow be unable to eat fully because of some sort of distraction. By the time he was actually done with his breakfast (or whatever was left of it to be honest), he had barely gotten anything done, his eyes still wired open with heaviness deep underneath them.

“How can you work in here?” Jihoon slid next to him, loading up his own plate right away.

“Usually, people leave alone if I get in here early enough. But I slept this morning, so I missed my window of opportunity,” Jinyoung sighed.

“Well, don’t sleep then,” Jihoon teased, his canines poking out from behind his lips.

“That’s the problem,” Jinyoung retorted back. He closed his book with a sigh and stood up suddenly causing Jihoon to jump a little, “I’m going to the courtyard. Maybe I can get some quiet there.”

“Mark and Jackson are there,” Jihoon turned back to his food.

Jinyoung sat back down with a grumble and picked up another muffin, “In all of Hogwarts, they have to be there.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so caught up in your rivalry with him you would get over it, find a corner, and study quietly where neither of you would bother each other. You know there will be times when you have to be in the same vicinity,” Jihoon lectured on, taking a bite out of his toast.

“I hate when you make sense,” Jinyoung frowned, “It makes my brain hurt.”

“Just go to the common rooms. Most everybody has left. You’ve got about two more hours until classes start,” Jihoon checked his watch, “An hour and a half really.”

“Cool,” Jinyoung smiled, the ends of his lips reaching as far as they could, a full dimple poking out on his left cheek.

“Don’t say I didn’t do anything for you!” Jihoon called over his shoulder as the older walked out and waved at Youngjae as he entered the Great Hall, his eyes mainly looking over at the Slytherin table.

  
Jinyoung’s entire schedule was a mess. Most of his classes were across from each other so he was mainly running from class to class, avoiding being late most of the time. He started the morning of either Monday, Wednesdays, or Fridays with Transfiguration, followed with Potions, and then Charms, and finally ending with Astronomy and History of Magic. Tuesday and Thursdays however followed with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Divination, and Muggle Studies. Each of the classes balanced out perfectly, allowing Jinyoung to continue on with his studies proficiently. Add on Qudditch and Jaebum’s antics, he had no time to sleep. It only helped that he _couldn’t_ sleep on top of all of the stress.

So here he was, in the middle of Potions next to Jaebum and he suddenly remembered about three different things that had to do with an entire nother class when he had the first incident.

It was more or less a searing pain in the middle of his forehead, like something was trying to break through his forehead. Everything went white and the thought about his History of Magic text book was pressed against the walls of his skully. From the entire white view, he could see a ball of light bouncing around in front of him. It wasn’t like a pain white; it was his entire vision was white.

“Jinyoung?” the voice was distant and he knew somebody was looking for him. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn’t even feel his eyelids. The ball of light he could see traveled from far away until finally, it knocked him right in the face, knocking him off the stool he was definitely seated on. He could feel the ground beneath him, feel his skull hit the hard stone ground, feel the blood pool beneath his head, but there, in the white, he saw his first vision.

He saw Mark with his throat slashed, lying in a pool of blood with himself standing over him. There was a moment of silence before Jinyoung screamed out and fell to his knees in tears. Mark was covered in blood, the red from the blood mixing with the red of his own clothes. His hair was matted with his own blood, tears from Jinyoung mixing in.

**_Mark was dead, and Jinyoung felt heartbroken._ **


	2. Duelling

When Jinyoung woke up, he was in the infirmary with a very exasperated Madam Pomfrey above him. He groaned, sitting up as she fussed about his pillows, waiting for him to say something.

“How long was I out?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head, feeling a tiny edge of a stitch on the back of his head.

“Just a couple of hours. You passed out in Potions and hit your head on the way down. What do you remember?” she asked, her voice light in the air.

“Just… sitting in class,” Jinyoung sighed, pushing down the sight of a bloody Mark before turning back to her, “What time is it?”

“Around three I believe,” she smiled at him.

“I should get back to class,” Jinyoung tried to stand but Madam Pomfrey forced him back down, pressing her palm flat on his chest. He swallowed thickly and watched as she shook her head while forcing a spoon full of a purple liquid towards him, “What is it this time?”

“Potion for Dreamless Sleep. No potion helps you forever yet you still coming back and taking Sleeping Draught and Potion for Dream Sleep yet you still can’t sleep,” she frowned. “What’s wrong with you?”

Jinyoung could feel his eyes growing heavier and heavier every second he watched her fuss about. It was getting too hard to hold his eyes open so instead he closed them, listening to every word being exchanged around him as he tried to sleep.

For him, the potions she gave him technically put him to sleep. Which was interesting in itself since they weren’t really supposed to let him be awake but most of the time, he could hear everything around him and feel the sheets beneath him. He could feel Madam Pomfrey touching up his wounds and he could hear his friends coming in and checking up on him. He could hear it all even though he couldn’t move, see, or talk.

It was terrifying and intriguing all at once.

When Jinyoung was finally able to move and wake up from his trance, his eyes focused on a tall figure in front of him, large and muddy. His eyebrows furrowed as the figure glided along the floor, their robes leaving a wet trail on the ground. He lifted a hand, thin and pale, and pointed a finger to Jinyoung’s forehead. He glided closer and Jinyoung tried to do anything to scream out, but the weird trance the figure had on him kept him quiet. He leaned back as much as he could but the figure was still closing in on him. When he finally touched Jinyoung, it was in the middle of the forehead at the same spot that hurt when he was in class. Nothing really made sense as he gasped out loud, a sound finally emitting from him. A light turned on, the figure vanished, and Jinyoung could breathe again.

When he finally convinced Madam Pomfrey he was fine and not to fuss, she let him go, warily, but nonetheless he made his way to the library to see if Jaebum was there researching the duel club rules. As he rounded a corner, he saw Mark and Jackson, laughing loudly in the abandoned hallway.

“Hey Jinyoung, I heard you hit your head. You alright?” Jackson asked.

Jackson Wang wasn’t a bad guy and Jinyoung and him actually got along pretty well. When Mark wasn’t around, Jackson would look for somebody else to bother and if Jinyoung was around, he would attach himself to the older. The two of them weren’t close, but Jackson didn’t stop that from trying to get to know Jinyoung.

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung muttered, looking away from the two of them. What made it worse was Mark’s concerned glance. The younger couldn’t handle the fact that Mark made that face when all he saw when he looked at him was so much blood. There was a sudden flash of the image all over again and Jinyoung had to shake his head physically to focus again. Jackson stopped walking and grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist to try to stop him. Jinyoung snapped away and turned back, “I said I’m fine. Leave me alone.”

Jackson coiled away but Mark just looked on in acceptance. The older had always been used to Jinyoung’s cold attitude, even if it meant that the only interaction between the two. To be honest, Mark never really knew why Jinyoung hated him. It had one back to the days of their first year all together. They were eleven and Jinyoung even back then was too smart for his age. Mark found him fascinating. Jinyoung found Mark immature.

Now, they were older, and always at each other’s throats. Even though Mark wished for something better, Jinyoung’s smart mouth got under his skin and pushed Mark to his breaking point. They were always fighting, bickering back and forth to where they had to avoid each other if they didn’t want to end up in detention.

Mark tugged on Jackson’s sleeve, pulling his friend away and they continued down the hallway away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung rubbed his eyes, wanting to end the day already. He missed an entire day of classes and now he had to deal with Jaebum pulling him along to some dumb duel club where he would have to deal with Mark for even longer. He let out a long sigh and felt the wash of guilt flood over him. There wasn’t much he could do now and he knew Jackson would pout for a couple more days about how Jinyoung snapped at him but with Mark around all the time he couldn’t apologize right away.

There was a moment of hesitation before Jinyoung made his way to the library again, taking each step slowly along the long corridor. When he got there, he spotted Jaebum right away in his usual corner. The older waved him over, concern etched deep into the crevices of his face. Jinyoung sat next to him and waited for the onslaught of questions.

“What the fuck happened Jinyoung?” Jaebum hissed under his breath. “You scared all of us.”

“All of us?” Jinyoung laughed bluntly. “Who is all of us? You and Youngjae?”

“Bam and Yugyeom wouldn’t stop pestering me either. You know they care a lot about you,” Jaebum slapped the back of Jinyoung’s head before the realization set in, “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah still hurts back there asshole. What time is it?” Jinyoung rubbed the stitches softly.

“Just around eight. Why?” Jaebum flipped through another book in front of him. It was an older charms textbook with some more obvious, out of date charms explained precisely in front of him.

“Missed practice,” Jinyoung muttered more to himself than to Jaebum, “Where’s Youngjae?”

“He went to grab some more books. He’ll be back in a-” Jaebum started.

“Yah, Park Jinyoung. In the name of Merlin, you scared the shit out of me,” Youngjae slapped Jinyoung on the shoulder and slammed the books down on the table. He sat down with a humph and turned towards his boyfriend, “Seriously. Do you ever make sure he’s okay?”

“Me? Check on Jinyoung? That’s like trying to talk to a muggle painting. It’s not happening,” Jaebum laughed incredulously.

“I’m not entirely shut off emotionally,” Jinyoung scoffed.

“Sure, sure,” Jaebum waved him off, “Anyways. We’ve looked up most of the rules and some extra charms just in case. Youngjae was just grabbing some books for his Herbology assignment.”

“Nerd,” Jinyoung teased. Youngjae just pouted and looked over at his boyfriend who in turn just smacked Jinyoung on the arm. “Can you guys not beat me up? I’ve had a pretty tragic day.”

“What happened anyways?” Youngjae asked, actual concern lacing his voice. “Insomnia again?”

“You told him too?” Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum who just shrugged, “Some best friend you are.”

“He’s my boyfriend. I tell him everything,” Jaebum scrunched his eyebrows in defense.

“Fine, fine,” Jinyoung frowned, “And no. I think this is something different. Like, I don’t know.”

“Just what happened exactly?” Youngjae matched Jinyoung’s frown as the table grew serious.

“I was sitting there and I think I started to have like a panic attack or something. Not like a panic attack but I started thinking of like everything all at once,” Jinyoung breathed in softly. Youngjae and Jaebum glanced at him with worried looks before looking at each other, “Then, everything went white. Like, it wasn’t like I was in pain so I could only see white. Like my vision was clouded in just white. I heard somebody call my name and then there was this like, energy ball of light. It’s really hard to describe. Then, the light got really close and I could feel this, like, pain.”

“Pain? Where?” Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows.

“In the middle of my forehead. Right above my eyebrows. But it got close and basically went into my head and then,” Jinyoung breathed in, not really wanting to think about the next moment ever again. If he didn’t tell the two, they would pester him until he did and he just wanted to get it over with. “Then, I could see, um, this person, lying in front of me. Covered in blood and their neck was slashed. Then, I, well, I started crying over them.”

“Do you know who that person was?” Jaebum asked, head tilted to the side.

Jinyoung hesitated, his lips pursed in a soft way, “Yeah.”

“Who?” Youngjae leaned forward, “Was it one of us?”

“No,” Jinyoung sighed before looking around the three of them to make sure it was just them, “It was Mark.”

“Wait,” Jaebum held back a laugh, “Mark, the guy you hate Mark?”

“No Mark Lee in Year 2. Of course that Mark,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Just making sure,” Jaebum rolled his eyes as he turned to face Jinyoung fully, “So you had like a vision dream thing about Mark’s throat being slit? Sounds like internal anger if you ask me. Feeling homicidal at this point?”

“Jaebum,” Youngjae scolded, “Do you think it’s anything worth going to McGonagall about?”

“No,” Jinyoung shook his head. “She’s already busy enough this time of year with O.W.L.s coming up.”

“Just,” Youngjae let out an exasperated breath, “Let us know if anything goes wrong, okay?”

“We really do worry about you Jinyoung,” Jaebum rubbed Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“I know,” Jinyoung nodded, his eyes focused softly on the table in front of him. “Let’s go over the duel club rules.”

  
The stars above Jinyoung sparkled harshly against the dark blue sky. He closed his eyes, imagining some of them as eyes of those past who died here at Hogwarts, watching over him. He could barely breathe as he looked away from the window, his eyes dragging across the others in his dorm room. Hyunsik was fast asleep next to him, turned away like usual. If Jinyoung knew any better, he would leave now, but the stars were bright enough that he could see each one tonight. His eyes drifted back to the window and each one was a new story waiting to be told.

“You aren’t even pretending to sleep tonight are you?” Changgu muttered from the other side of Jinyoung. He turned to look at him, his eyes casting over Changgu’s tired face.

“What?” Jinyoung smirked.

“I’ve slept next to you since our second year together. I think I’ve noticed how much you don’t sleep recently,” the other sat up. “Are you sneaking out tonight as well or just staring at the stars?”

Jinyoung cast a worried glance over at the ravenclaw. Jinyoung and Changgu weren’t necessarily close but he had known him for a long time in general. He had always been friendly and always greeted him with his warm smile. Jinyoung couldn’t trust him, but if the other had noticed his actions, then maybe Jinyoung shouldn’t lie to him.

“Sneaking out. Jaebum has me accompanying him somewhere,” Jinyoung stretched his arms, “I’m stalling though. The stars are gorgeous.”

“Definitely tonight,” Changgu looked out his window and finally back at Jinyoung, “Can I come?”

“Changgu,” Jinyoung sighed, “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“I understand,” Changgu looked over at his feet on the bed, “I’m just… bored lately.”

Jinyoung let a small smile grace his face. He understood that perfectly. He was bored constantly himself. Most Ravenclaws got bored during this time of year. Everybody was expecting the best from them. Good grades and high marks weren’t just the standard, but just sort of expected. The other man just shook his head and smiled, looking back at Jinyoung with a sad sort of look, “I mean, I would let you, but I don’t even know how this will turn out.”

“I get it Jinyoung,” Changgu chuckled softly, tucking a few strands of his black hair away from his face. “If… if there’s a time that you’re sneaking out and you can take me, just let me know.”

“I will,” Jinyoung promised and he meant it as he stood, stretching his muscles. Changgu laid back down, his breath slowing as Jinyoung waited for him to go back to sleep.

  
After a few moments, Jinyoung met Jaebum and Youngjae on the seventh floor, both of them standing too close together for Jinyoung to not feel like a third wheel, “Why am I here again?”

“Come on, you know it’ll be fun,” Jaebum sighed, rolling his eyes.

“All I know is that there’s a duelling club I’m not particularly excited to go to. You two look like you’re on date and I’m your chaperone. Mark’ll be there and I’m not too excited to see him,” Jinyoung started listing off reasons he didn’t want to be there.

“Go back to bed if you’re gonna be annoying then,” Jaebum approached a door, his eyes looking from side to side.

“Why are we at a broom closet?” Jinyoung asked, his voice getting louder every second.

“Would you shush?” Jaebum turned back to the door before pulling Youngjae with him a bit further down the hall. Jinyoung followed and turned back with them, as they paced back and forth in front of it. After the third time walking in front of it, the door shifted to look slightly bigger and out of a nicer wood than before. Jaebum smirked and opened the door, revealing a large room with a few students already inside.

“What is this place?” Youngjae asked as they walked through.

“Room of Requirement,” Jinyoung laughed to himself, “You found the Room of Requirement.”

“Well, actually, I did,” a familiar voice boomed across the room and Jinyoung made eye contact with Bambam, “Yugyeom and I were looking for a place to make out-”

“Too much information Bam,” Jinyoung groaned.

“And we found this place by accident,” Bam continued. “We were talking about it later with Changkyun and he recommended we turn it into something else.”

“That something else being a duelling club?” Jinyoung groaned as he looked around.

There was Bambam and Yugyeom, the most annoying Slytherin/Hufflepuff couple in all of Hogwarts, Mark and Jackson standing off to the side talking to just each other, Changkyun, Jooheon, Yongguk, Himchan, and Peniel. Jinyoung let out a long breath and turned towards Jaebum and Youngjae. This was usually the people that did this sort of stuff, but seeing Mark there set Jinyoung on edge. Jaebum gave him a reassuring smile and they all walked towards the middle of the room, ready to start.

The first duel was between Bambam and Peniel. Both of them bowed and began duelling as the others looked on, waiting to comment to each other. The winner would be decided once the other couldn’t continue or any other circumstances prevented them from participating.

Jinyoung stood there, a smirk on his face as he realized he could beat most of the people in the room, apart from Mark who somehow aced everything in relation to Charms. As he thought of the blonde, he looked for him (more or less where to avoid standing). He turned to his right and Mark was right beside him, a frown gracing his face.

“Shit,” Jinyoung muttered under his breath.

“I could help you, y’know,” Mark said suddenly, looking up at him.

“What?” Jinyoung snapped back.

“Yugyeom told me you had insomnia,” Mark looked at his feet, suddenly embarrassed to be bringing this up. Jinyoung glanced over at the younger with a scowl on his face. At this point the entire school would know about his weak mind. “My dad’s a muggle therapist. He could help you, y’know.”

“I don’t need your help,” Jinyoung snapped, “Never did, never will.”

Mark bit on his bottom lip to stop from snapping back, “If you change your mind, let me know.”

Jinyoung didn’t get a chance to snap back before Mark left. He was gone and by Jackson within a second. There was a heavy tension in the room as most everybody pretended to watch the duel go on. Jinyoung coughed awkwardly and focused on the charm Bambam threw at Peniel, rendering him immobile quickly.

The duel ended and once everything was set back to normal, Bam and Peniel shook hands quickly. The air felt lighter until they turned back to the hat they all had their names in. The first name drawn was Jinyoung’s. All eyes were on him as Bam started to pull out the next name.

“Jinyoung will duel against,” Bam paused, his eyes growing wary as he looked up at Jinyoung, “Mark.”

Silence fell in the room as the two met eyes, their breath hitching as they caught each other’s eyes.


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry it took me so long!! if you need a refresher on the spells mentioned in this chapter, i do have a small list on the bottom of this chapter ^^

Jinyoung swallowed, his eyes falling to the floor as he walked to the center of the room, feeling his heart grow hard at the thought of the blonde in front of him. The room was silent and the two turned, ready to walk away from each other.

Just as Jinyoung got to the edge of the dueling ring, he turned, ready to attack, spell on the tip of his tongue. He raised his wand and-

“ _Rictusempra_ ,” Mark spat off.

“ _Protego_ ,” Jinyoung countered just as quickly. Mark fell to the floor, laughing and squirming. His laugh flooded the room and Jinyoung winced, the sound loud and clear in his ear. “ _Levicorpus_.”

Mark lifted in the air, still laughing. From his upside down state, he pointed his wand and in between laughs yelled out, “ _Liberacorpus_.”

Mark dropped to the floor, laughter ending as Jinyoung waited for him to stand back up. As soon as Mark had his bearings, he kept his eyes on his wand. The two sized the other up and waited. The room filled with tension as they both waited.

Finally Mark reacted, “ _Stupefy_!”

Jinyoung ducked out of the way as he rolled forward, his head thumping as he jumped up and countered, “ _Expelliarmus_!”

Mark was just as quick to dodge as he backfired, “ _Aguamenti_.” 

Water shot out of his wand, dousing and distracting Jinyoung as he backed up to the edge of the ring. Mark pulled away and followed up quickly, “ _Stupefy_.”

Jinyoung tried to react, sputtering as he said, “ _Ennervate,_ ” but it was too late as he flew backwards, crashing into the wall of the room, his back aching immediately. In the process he dropped his wand, resulting in his loss. He groaned and crumbled in on himself as Jaebum and Youngjae rushed over to him. Bam stepped into the dueling ring, holding up a hand to Mark to tell him to step down. The blonde looked pissed as Jinyoung glared at him from his spot on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Youngjae lifted his wand, muttering a soft, “ _Episky_.”

Relief flooded over Jinyoung’s back and the Ravenclaw stretched outward. He nodded and sat up.

“You almost had him,” Jaebum handed Jinyoung his wand.

“Next time,” Jinyoung muttered, standing up. He crossed the room and stood next to Changkyun. “Didn't see you leave the dorms.”

“Left while you were stargazing,” the fellow Ravenclaw smirked. “Did Changgu ask you to come along?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung scratched the back of his neck and sighed, “Didn't know how to answer.”

“Me either. I don't know how he found out,” Changkyun chewed on his bottom lip, “I don't know if I trust him or not.”

Jinyoung looked up at Changkyun with a solemn gaze as he remembered his own feelings of mistrust, “Why wouldn't you?”

“Something seems… off about that guy,” he shook his head, “Good duel though. Thought you had him at first.”

Jinyoung huffed and looked over at Mark who was already staring at him, “Yeah, so did I.”

The rest of their time there was just filled with a few more duels. The air became lighter throughout the night and by the end of it, they were yelling over each other in excitement. Around three in the morning, they all shuffled out, sleep eating at most of their eyes, begging to close and slip away into slumber.

Jinyoung walked back with Changkyun and Yongguk, both of them quiet as Jinyoung led slightly in front. The oldest of the three finally spoke, deep voice resonating within the halls, “Are you guys going back?”

“I kind of started it,” Changkyun softly smiled, “I’d feel obligated to go back if I didn’t want to.”

“I enjoyed it,” Jinyoung turned to look at them, “Competition is actually healthy.” Changkyun and Yongguk stared at Jinyoung for a moment before all three burst into laughter. They continued walking back to the dorms, silence taking back the hallways.

_Dark. A candle flickering in the distance. Smell of strawberry shampoo and the taste of chocolate frogs.  
What is this place? The feeling of velvet. Bed. Velvet blanket on a bed. The sound of dripping water and distant whispering._

_Jinyoung could feel himself sink further into the bed he was laying on, furthering the sensation of soft comfort around him. Once he got into a good position, a projection started playing above him. He felt his breath hitch as he noticed the quidditch arena. He saw himself flying, smiling as he continued to score for his team. Jinyoung on the bed could feel the radiance from quidditch Jinyoung as he looked around at the crowd screaming his name. Just as he completely basked in the happiness of the moment, he saw a blonde zip by on his own broom, unable to control it suddenly. Jinyoung followed quickly, his mouth going dry as he realized Mark was about to fall off. He tried to speed up, rushing as fast as he could. But it was too late._

_Mark fell, and from below, Jinyoung could only imagine what kind of pain he was in, if he wasn’t already dead._

Jinyoung woke with a start, sweat pouring from his neck and forehead. It was still dark in the room, everybody else around him still asleep. He checked his watch, reading 4:39 in the morning. Everything about his dream felt real, as if he was really in that room. It wasn’t the first time he dreamt of that room. The only things he could ever remember though were the darkness, the velvet blanket on the huge bed, the flickering candle, and the taste of chocolate frogs. The smell of strawberry shampoo and the distant whispering were new to him, but it made the dream more vivid and multilayered. This time, he remembered the projection and everything that happened during it. He could feel every part of the dream run through his body and his stomach twisted as he remembered Mark’s mangled body.

This wasn’t normal for him to be dreaming about Mark. It was really pleasant dreams or visions, or whatever they were called. Neither of them had come true yet, so it was hard to call it a vision or not. Jinyoung sat up and reached for the journal he usually had hidden under his own pillows and began to write down his dream as quick as he could. He didn’t want to forget any details. He was going to figure this out one way or another.

  
“Morning dimwits,” Jinyoung greeted Youngjae and Changkyun as he walked into DADA. Both of them looked up at him with hollow eyes and bags underneath them. He sat in between the two of them and pulled out his own textbook and journal. 

“How can you be so cheery in the morning?” Changkyun groaned.

“I don’t sleep. Remember?” Jinyoung smiled sarcastically, “I don’t really have a morning.”

Youngjae slapped him on the arm and frowned, “Can you be serious for once?” 

“Nope!” he turned specifically towards Youngjae and lowered his voice, “I had another dream or vision thing. I think it’s important.”

“I’ll tell Jaebum to meet us outside of Muggle Studies before your quidditch practice,” Youngjae nodded as soon as their professor walked up to the front. Jinyoung spent the rest of the class sketching around his notes as their professor went on. Lately, he’d been so distracted in class he was surprised to see him passing anything at all. Jinyoung’s eyes glanced softly at the darkly casted window and he felt a guttural groan grow within him. If it was going to rain, then quidditch practice was probably canceled.

Quidditch. The one thing he kept scraping at in his mind was the fact that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were going head to head this weekend. If they wanted to win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup this year, they needed as much practice as possible, especially since they were facing against Gryffindor when they were going towards the great and wonderful Gryffindor’s and their amazing seeker. 

The amazing seeker he kept seeing dead.

But those were just dreams, right? Jinyoung scoffed at the thought that there would be any _actual_ reason for him dreaming of Mark. Maybe it was more or less the fact that they were interacting a lot lately. People dream of others they know in real life. He’s dreamt of Jaebum and Youngjae before.

Regardless, he couldn’t let himself get swept up in all of the fuss of these dreams; they didn’t matter in the end.

Right?

  
“You dreamt he fell off his broom in the middle of a game and he died?” Jaebum gave him a dead ass look in the face.

“I-” Jinyoung started before sighing heavily, “I promise I’m not homicidal.”

“I fucking hope so,” Jaebum scoffed as he wrapped an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders. The three of them walked towards the Great Hall to lounge for a bit since Jinyoung’s Quidditch practice was cancelled.

“Do you think it would make sense for you to want to see him dead?” Youngjae asked.

“Like do I personally want him dead? No,” Jinyoung shook his head feverently. “I hate the bastard but I don’t actually want to see him dead. It’s not practical.”

“Not practical,” Jaebum muttered under his breath in disbelief, “You’re not practical.”  
“Great comeback there Snakey; I’m so offended,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me Snakey,” Jaebum slapped Jinyoung’s arm with his free hand and turned back to his boyfriend. “Let me know if he starts dreaming about murdering you. I’ll kill him with his bare hands.”

“Jaebummie,” Youngjae groaned as he smacked Jaebum on the shoulder. Jinyoung walked alongside awkwardly as they found a place to sit and study. Because the three of them were in different houses, studying spots were usually in common area places such as the library or the Great Hall. Jinyoung looked around before spotting Yugyeom and Bam curled up into each other in the corner. He let out a deep breath before nodding their direction. The other two lovebirds followed him that way and they all sat down together.

“Ah Jinyoung,” Bam greeted instantly, “If you change your mind about what Mark said-”

“I won’t,” Jinyoung cut him off, “And I don’t want anybody else worrying about me.”

“Wait,” Youngjae looked up from his own stuff as he started to get settled. “What did Mark say?”

“Nothing,” Jinyoung cut him off. An awkward silence followed quickly as Jinyoung shifted in his seat. Jaebum was the first to break it as he asked Yugyeom about Muggle Studies. After a few more tension filled moments, the group fell back into a rhythm of studying and Jinyoung breathed out again.

  
The only reason Jinyoung never went to a therapist on his own was because of the stigma around mentally ill wizards. He did have some pride and even though he couldn’t pinpoint anything magic related, he didn’t want to admit his brain wasn’t working as a human. 

Or maybe it was magic related and he didn’t want to show up and fuck up somehow, turning the therapist into a toad or something stupid and stereotypical. Jihoon had suggested Jinyoung coming with him into London to test out a few sleep therapists there but the idea seemed ludicrous from the get go. For now, he just wanted to get through school and then see if it was truly all stress related and he was denying it.

When Jinyoung finally looked up from his books, he felt the ache in his back and neck. He stretched, glancing at the two couples next to him. Youngjae and Jaebum were leaned over the same book and Yugyeom and Bam were focused more on Bam’s paper. He stood without saying anything and gathered his things. He wanted more than anything to be alone.

His feet carried him towards one of the many towers in Hogwarts. When he got to a window, he stood, his eyes casting over the setting sun over the damp and flooded field behind the campus. He could only imagine what creatures had washed up from the ground during the rain that were desperately trying to dig their way back down. 

“This is probably my favorite time of day,” a familiar voice said behind him. Jinyoung tensed and tried to think of the best way to get away from Mark without it being completely awkward. “Just before the day slips away and right after it rains.”

“Good thing you live in rainy England,” Jinyoung swallowed thickly.

Mark smirked and Jinyoung noted how even that looked sarcastic, “You’re right.”

The two of them stood for a moment before Jinyoung turned to leave, giving up on saving any moment of salvation. Just before he was completely far away, he turned back, his mind gnawing on one thing, “Get a new broom.”

“What?” Mark laughed, a higher pitched sound than his regularly sounding voice. It rang in Jinyoung’s ears in a slight tingling way.

“I doubt it’s anything, but I have this feeling, that um, that your broom now might be jinxed or something,” Jinyoung coughed awkwardly, “Just, um, can you trust me on this please?”

Mark nodded without hesitation, “Of course. After you tell me why you think that.”

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” Jinyoung stepped up a stair again, leveling himself with Mark.

“Most people already do,” Mark muttered low enough that Jinyoung had to strain to hear it. When he realized that Jinyoung had indeed heard him, he backtracked quickly, “I don’t. Insomnia doesn’t make you crazy. It’s just a ment-”

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung shook his head, “I have these dreams when I do sleep. It’s more or less like I’m watching a movie and in this movie in my dream, we were at our next qudditch game, and you got thrown off your broom because it bucked you off and you fell to what looked like either immense pain or death.”

Mark opened his mouth to say something but Jinyoung already turned to leave, his cheeks blooming in red blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anybody needs to remember the spells/charms mentioned
> 
> Rictusempra (charm) - Tickles opponent  
> Protego (charm) - Cause spells to reflect back to the sender  
> Levicorpus (Spell) - Hangs victim upside down by feet  
> Liberacorpus (Spell) - Counterspell for levicorpus  
> Stupefy (Spell) - Knocks out opponent  
> Ennervate (Spell) - Counters Stupefy  
> Expelliarmus (Charm) - Disarms your opponent  
> Aguamenti (Charm) - Shoots water from wand  
> Episkey (Spell) - Heals minor injuries


	4. Games

Jinyoung refused to say anything else to Mark the following days. He would approach him after class and during lunch and dinner but Jinyoung would just leave without saying a word. Jaebum would ask him about it multiple times a day but Jinyoung shook his head no every time. There would be no pressing it, no wondering from Jaebum after that until it dug back up hours later.  
   
Jinyoung didn’t sleep for two days after that and the day of the match was rapidly approaching in a haunting matter that seemed too real to be true. If Jinyoung was right and Mark gets bucked off of his broom, then that would be it. He would commit himself to St. Mungo’s and never think about anything ever again.  
   
But maybe Mark would listen to him and change his broom and avoid death. Jinyoung kept thinking about their encounter, the look of shock on Mark’s face. He wanted to ask why Mark didn’t admit he thought Jinyoung was crazy. Everybody pretty much does. It wouldn’t bother him if Mark thought he was as well. Jihoon described it as Mark hated Jinyoung so much he just kind of fell in love with him.  
   
Jihoon woke up with frogs covering his bed the next day.  
   
It’s not that Jinyoung would hate the idea of Mark being in love with him. It almost seemed like that was the ultimate triumph over him. Jinyoung would have complete control over him in that fact.  
   
But that made no sense at all. In all honestly, it only made sense that Jinyoung and Mark had an understanding that they only talked if it was something serious.  
   
In this instance it was. So serious Jinyoung considered befriending the lanky enemy of his.  
   
   
   
The morning of the match Jinyoung had gone through all of the possibilities that could lead towards his so called visions. Youngjae looked through every divination book in the library he could get his hands on but the only thing he could find is that some individuals were blessed with the Inner Eye when they were born.  
   
Jinyoung used to sleep; in fact, he used to sleep all the time. It just felt almost useless when he this age and there was so much to do. His almost visions started in this state of lying on a bed and watching movies of things to be started when he didn't sleep. Youngjae figured that this was his Inner Eye developing through a human brain problem and presenting itself differently than normal.  
   
Jinyoung couldn't fathom that's what it was. It had to have been when you were born. People with Inner Eyes were rare. Almost so rare that the discussion of it seems impossible.  
   
Jinyoung decided he was possibly just insane and none of this was worth it. Maybe possibly a little sleep deprived but here he was, still deciding between that and crazy. Either way, he had a sinking stomach when he arrived at the arena for the match and saw Mark file in with his same broom. He almost didn't believe it. He knew it was his because last year he crashed into Mark’s broom and left a large mark on the end of it that Mark never got rid of. He made his way towards Mark, anger written across his face as he tried to stop him.  
   
“Jinyoung,” Jackson called out for him, warning across his face.  
   
“Jackson,” the Ravenclaw turned.  
   
“He knows what he's doing,” the brunette warned. “Just go get ready. Please.”  
   
Jinyoung waited for a moment before practically storming off like a little child to get ready for the match. It was off his conscious if he died simply because he warned him. Once ready and in line to walk out, Changgu leaned over to tap on Jinyoung’s shoulder.  
   
“How was the club the other night?” he asked in a hushed whisper.  
   
“Fine,” Jinyoung muttered back, not really paying attention.  
   
“So are you going back? I heard you got your ass kicked,” he kept talking.  
   
“Sure. I don't care. I've got more important things to worry about Changgu,” Jinyoung snapped, his voice growing louder.  
   
“Jinyoung,” Yongguk snapped from the front.  
   
“Sorry captain,” Jinyoung swallowed and then turned to Changgu, “Just let me be. I'm dealing with a lot right now.”  
   
The other nodded his head and faced the front of the doors as they opened to let the team out. It was now or never for Jinyoung. If he was right, then Mark would die on his broom. If he was wrong, then maybe he was just crazy and having weird dreams.  
   
   
The game was progressing normally, and everything seemed just as it was in his dream. The only difference was Mark was more guarded, holding back when he should've been more interactive. Jinyoung tried to focus on the game himself but it seemed pointless when he was worried about Mark.  
   
That sentence alone felt weird in his head. He was worried about Mark. Once you've seen somebody dead _twice_ in your dreams and visions, it's awkward to go on and look at them normally.  
   
Jinyoung shook his head and remembered vividly that he was doing well in his dream. If things were to go according to his dream, he needed to focus and he needed to see how much was actually true. So he focused every being into the game, pushing his broom faster.  
   
Once the crowd was screaming his name like they were in his dream, he realized with a sinking feeling that this is when Mark should be flying by and towards his death. Jinyoung took a deep breath and dove in the direction he remembered from his dream and sure enough, Mark was heading his way-and fast. Jinyoung panicked, the other looking almost determined to run into him. Mark’s face was risky; he was always pretty hard to read.  
   
At the last second, Mark swooped upwards, his hands reached out in an almost stretch like stance. He steadied himself, hands struggling against something in his hands and Jinyoung’s heart sunk. He knew what this was.  
   
“And Mark has caught the Golden Snitch!” a loud booming voice Jinyoung knew belonged to the Hufflepuff Sungjae. Jinyoung felt the other Gryffindors rush around him, his heart sinking and floating all at once. Mark won them the game.  
   
But Mark wasn’t dead.  
   
   
   
“So, exactly when did you switch out your brooms?” Jinyoung asked later on, when he spotted Mark alone in the halls heading back to the dorms.  
   
“I was waiting for you to notice when it happened,” Mark awed. “How did you figure it out?”  
   
“I wasn’t sure, but it seemed like the only logical explanation. You got the chunk almost exactly to shape,” he looked over at the courtyard as they walked past, their eyes casting over the golden cast light above as it filled the area.  
   
“Jackson had bought me a new one forever ago but the broom didn’t feel exactly right,” Mark hummed softly.  
   
“Are you going to ask how I knew again?” Jinyoung asked after a beat of silence.  
   
Mark shook his head, “If you wanted me to know Jinyoung, you would’ve told me. Besides, I don’t hate you as much you think I do.”  
   
Jinyoung stared at the floor for a moment, his gaze focusing on the rock beneath his feet. What did that even mean? “Who says I thought you hated me? I truly don’t like you Mark, but my conscious needed to be clean just in case what is happening to me is real.”  
   
“What did I even do to you?” Mark snapped, suddenly stopping their pace to look at the Ravenclaw.  
   
“I don’t have to answer that,” Jinyoung scoffed, his mind slowly drawing a blank.  
   
“So you have no reason,” the Gryffindor crossed his arms over his robes and turned to the courtyard. “You know, if you actually spent time getting to know a person before you suddenly dislike them, you might be pleasantly surprised they’re a normal person.”  
   
“You? Normal?” Jinyoung frowned, “You once told Youngjae that he was too loud, which led him to go into this quiet coma for months but you didn’t notice. The younger kids are almost _afraid_ of you because you have this aura of being snappy towards them. The older years are sick of your cocky attitude and I know that if it weren’t for your skill, you wouldn’t even be on the quidditch team right now.”  
   
“My attitude? This is coming from the mama’s boy whose mother sent the entire team new robes just because your old ones had a few threads loose. You’re the type to get heated over a simple duel match where you weren’t even supposed to try that hard in the first place. You’re the type to get bitter because somebody doesn’t ask about your big bad secret,” Mark ran a hand through his hair and turned towards Jinyoung to look him straight in the eyes, “Well guess what Park; we all have our own secrets. We all have our dark pasts worthy of a book and we all have our own demons. Stop acting superior.”  
   
The two of them went silent, only their breaths mingling between each other. They were close to each other, the air tense and thick. Jinyoung wracked his brain to find something else to say, his thoughts leaving with each passing second.  
   
“Hey, Jinyoung-” Youngjae rounded the corner of the hallway and watched as the two broke out of their trance to the sound of his voice. “Oh sorry, I didn’t know I was interrupting anything.”  
   
“You weren’t interrupting anything at all,” Jinyoung stepped away and the bubble around them completely broke and suddenly he felt like he was part of a different world. Mark breathed out audibly and continued walking in the opposite direction, completely out of site from the two of them.  
   
   
“What’s up?” Jinyoung asked, already tuning out Youngjae’s over eager answer. Mark’s rant puzzled him. If Jinyoung was waving his secret in front of everybody else’s faces he wouldn’t make it seem so fucking insane.  
   
He felt different. He felt off and not exactly all there. His mind seemed to only work in pieces and any human devotion and dedication didn’t seem real to him. The only thing that Mark spoke that felt right was about everybody having their own demons and now Jinyoung was determined to find out Mark’s.  
   
“Did you hear me?” Youngjae asked, his frown deepening on his face.  
   
“No,” Jinyoung shook his head honestly, “Sorry. Lost in my own thoughts.”  
   
“I said I knew who bewitched Mark’s broom,” Youngjae let out a long breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so sorry it's been awhile and that this chapter is super short!! i promise that i'll be back with a longer chapter but it might be a bit bc of work and upcoming concerts and trips!! but i haven't stopped on this story and i won't for a while. i love this concept and it'll be dark, mysterious, and beautiful. thank you guys for sticking with it  ^^)


End file.
